secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Administrations of the Office of Emperor
About Over the course of the years, Rome has had multiple Administrative offices of Emperor. They are as follow. Trilam Administration The Legitimate Administration, the Darckk Trilam Administration lasted from foundation until 7/5/07. The legacy of Darckk Trilam lays in his cosmopolitan acceptance of people in a Humanistic Sense, and in his general crusade against Tyrannical forces on the grid, whom he portrayed as the "Bearers of Ignorance." An allusion to the use of persuasion amongst the Black Talon. Darckk Trilam : Born April 17th, 1991, was for a long time considered the most powerful man on TSL; even well after his ban. Referred to among his closer entourage by the name 'Nick', for a long time Mr. Trilam held a legacy of compassion toward those who tolerate him, and bitter hatred toward those who exploit weaker peoples. Perhaps it was this legacy which lead to the strength of his original fellowship - those who make up the whole of the Senior Officers of Rome. One thing is known, however - and that is, say whatever you want about Mr. Trilam, but his influence on the grid in a positive light far outweighed the negative. Darckk Trilam is famous for many advanced weapons which, though now years old, still out perform newer models by other countries. Among these are the Sparus, the Ensis, the Drago, the Demeto, the Gladius, and the Taurus. Darckk Trilam was also an accomplished shipwright, having built both the first Nonphysical Inertially Dampened transport in TSL history, the Vigoro (thanks to scripts provided Via Skype from his MG allies, Alliance Navy), and the Zephyre Bomber, the first nuclear-capable aircraft on TSL history. Simpson Administration Following the ban of Darckk Trilam, DrNick Simpson was sworn in for a short administration of two days, ending on the 7th of July. Little is known of this man. Plunkett Administration Moments after Darckk Trilam was officially banned, Squed Plunkett was granted emergency ownership, in case of the Second Administration failing. On the 8th of July, he ended up having to uphold that hypothetical. Squed served office for about a week, before leaving for France. His administration was disdained, for his lack of presence. Before he left, he was entrusted with the Emergency Fund, approx. 5,000$L. Before taking office, Mr. Plunkett was an integral member of Roman Society, and by far one of the best weapons script-smiths on the grid. He is credited for the invention of the short-lived Officer's pistol, Ne Multus. Though the weapon was purchased by few, and used by fewer, it's diversity of utility makes it hands-down the most reliable handgun in Grid History. Kuhn Administration Without a doubt, the most notorious administration in Grid History, Kion Kuhn swore into the office the day before Squed left for France. Kion Kuhn's Administration lasted approx. a month and a half. Despite what can be said about Kion, he was without a doubt one of Rome's best Generals before taking office. Under his administration, Rome continued to function periods, as normal, partially in thanks to the dedication of his followers. Kion Kuhn was a master weaponsmith, famous for his Roman Industries Commuto Assault Rifle, and for his decisive actions against Bear Etzel's forces during the Roman Civil War (in which many Roman officers defected, leaving for a sister country which existed in-sim and on the border of Nox). Before his relationship crumbled with Trilam, and he began the slow decline into temporary insanity, Kion Kuhn was one of the most respected persons on the Grid. Clancy Administration The first Administration to co-exist with another Administration, Ben Clancy was elected to the office of Emperor by the Senate Emergency Council, Salebra. Clancy held office at the same time as Kuhn. He resigned mid-administration, and fled to Talon a week afterward. Zwiers Administration After the 1st of September, when Kion Kuhn notoriously left Rome, Junkfooddog Zwiers was sworn into the office of Emperor. In an emergency address, he rushed the population of New Rome in the largest Mass Evacuation on TG history from Rowling to Vindictus Bunker in Gordon. During the evacuation, two Roman heroes emerged and began to guide the flocks of Soldiers and Citizens alike, while dealing with encroaching foreign powers - these two heroes were Cloud Koba and Ghost Tone. For the first few days of the Zwiers Administration, which began during the 2nd largest holocaust in Grid History (see List of TSL Grid Holocausts), these two characters served as integral Lieutenants to Mr. Zwiers. Following the 9/1 Attacks, Mr. Zwiers began a fierce campaign to rerally his people behind the Emperor, and rebuild the country he once knew. And is most famous for the quote, "The Greatest threat is the Threat from Within." The Zwiers Administration ended in flames when he was falsely-accused of Treason, and convicted (with sentence mitigated to Honorable Discharge on positive input from Tribunal Officers). By the time he was acquitted, the damage was done and his reputation as a political figure was scarred beyond short-term repair. He has been noted by other World Leaders as being the first to introduce true democracy into New Rome, which was quickly veto'd over by Darckk Trilam. *Criticism **During the Caedan Era, Zwiers was criticized for turning the base into a "Rome-Mart", due to rent-vendors and open market squares. **Under the Kharne Administration, old issues of Activity have been brought up and questioned under the Zwiers' Administration. *Controversies **His use of Bombing Technology and Illicit Tactics has been a hot-topic during battles. Things such as the Ferus and the Vigorium Auto-Defense Turret have been called out as "Unfair Tactical Advantage". Koba Administration Officially, the Koba Administration always coexisted with another Administration. Unofficially, the Koba Administration was the de facto government for the Roman Empire for nearly a Month. Cloud Koba, a long-time Patriot, and protege of Kion Kuhn, began his career in Rome after recovering from a bout of Anti-Romanism. He was selected by Junkfooddog Zwiers to serve as his SIC for nearly a month before he was promoted by Darckk Trilam to the office of Emperor. Koba wasn't a public figure until the 9/1 Attacks, in which his leadership was paramount to recovery. Though Steward-Emperor Junkfooddog Zwiers had appointed him to SIC, and though he had been in Rome since near April, the two did not converse much, if at all, until a month prior to his appointment, when they met by chance on the game EVE-Online. During his office, Mr. Koba proved an invaluable asset. His leadership skills were once described as being "the brilliance of Darckk, the cunning of Ike, the brains of Squed, with a touch of Mike's Authoritarianism." Although it was much more than a touch. Mr. Koba's presence on the battlefield could literally mean the difference of ten or twenty soldiers. Outposts which were considered impossible to take with a well trained army, he could storm with three or four men. Mr. Koba gained huge support from the older members of Rome, for his self-sacrifice. During the time of his administration, Mr. Koba lived in sub-poverty levels, and is believed to have suffered severe depression (though it is believed he masked this through his Authoritarianism.) During this period of economic desperation, Mr. Koba still managed to donate upwards of 4,000Sq.m of Tier to New Rome. Though the stories that followed his name are long forgotten by the newer populations of New Rome, amongst the old he is more than a hero, he's a legend, and by far worthy of the largest entry in this article. *Criticisms **He has often come under fire for his hard-nosed strict style and method of executing traitors. *Controversies **Use of Ejection and Demotion has been called out several times. In retrospect it's been seen as necessary, however. Thorne Administration The Thorne Administration was short lived, but during that brief period of time, Rome received the economic and political boost it so desperately needed. During this period of time, Graevus Thorne took office, and was considered by most to be Darckk Trilam, this was never confirmed by sources within the roman society, however it was by far rejected by Roman History Scholars. Graevus Thorne, despite being encouraged profusely to work on a base by his colleagues, instead focused on new armor - so when he was banned, both opportunities were lost. However, while in power, Mr. Thorne secured huge amounts of land in the name of his Empire, including the notorious Livart Memorial Plot. His Administration ended when he was reported for being Overaged, due to him remarking that he had served in Nam, thus provoking Linden Lab's attention. ** Category:Zabelin Administration